儂儂
儂儂（Nowi、ノノ）是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 覺醒、《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》。 資料 Nowi is a Manakete of an unknown origin or tribe who is over 1,000 years old. Nowi superficially appears and acts like a young girl, but her thoughts and reasoning betray such outer appearance. She is the mother of Nah and can be the potential mother of Morgan. Born on another continent "From the west", Nowi had lived with her parents a long time ago, but after their separation under unknown circumstances, she is said to have lived in a hidden manakete village for the majority of her life. She ventured out upon sensing the Grimleals' activity only very recently prior to the start of ''Awakening but was captured by humans. Nowi served some time as an entertainer for humans using her Manakete transformation. Her final owners were to be members of the Grimleal who acquired her to be a sacrifice to revive Grima. She managed to escape her captors with Gregor's help, but due to his menacing appearance, Nowi mistakenly took him as one of the captors and ran away from him with the Grimleal also on pursuit. They were caught up by the Grimleals at the Border Wastes, but as fate would have it, they encounter Chrom's army in Border Sands, who was on the way to save Emmeryn. Upon seeing her in battle for the first time, the 魯弗萊 and Chrom are surprised when she shifts into her Manakete form. After dealing with the Grimleal and protecting them, Nowi and Gregor decide to join Chrom's army. After the war, if Nowi is not married, she will try to live away from humans, but longed for their company so she embarked on a journey to find her old comrades. If she is married, people often whisper that her husband continued to age while she remained youthful. 個性 Nowi, despite her true age, mostly acts like a child, but this is revealed to be a deliberate act to cheer others up which in turn shows how mature she truly is. She loves playing outside and is always looking for a playmate, though she explains to Nah that her constant playing around also serves as her training regimen. Upon joining the army, Nowi immediately understands her cheerful impact on the army and acts accordingly to keep the army's morale up. Despite this however, Nowi is well aware of her Manakete status and, like 琪姬, is afraid of being alone, knowing that one day, her human friends will die while she continues to live on for many more millennia. Nevertheless, Nowi continues to live everyday, enjoying the time she has with everyone in the army. Nowi has moments showing her maturity, especially with her children to whom she uses mature language and shows such emotion making sure to care for them and raise them the only way she knows how. This is particularly evidenced in her supports with Nah, where she is concerned with Nah's usage of her dragonstone to train, as it is too powerful and may negatively affect younger manaketes. In the following conversations, Nowi shows how much information she picks up while seemingly playing nonchalantly as well as her ability to heed to her child's wishes and incorporate them into her guidance, earning Nah's respect naturally and making her change her initial thoughts about Nowi. Nowi is also shown to be very acute to the emotions of others, such as the instance where she notices Nah's pent up sadness upon a glance and lets her cry in her arms. As such instances reveal, Nowi is able to lead and bond with her child as a parent more naturally than many other casts of Fire Emblem Awakening, perhaps due to her hobby of playing with other children or due to her true age, which puts her above a millennium in age to her child as opposed to a few years' difference that other have. In her DLC conversation with Tiki, Nowi is able to cheer Tiki up by changing Tiki's perspective of the world; Tiki deems her thoughts 'pure,' but in Nowi's other support conversations, it is revealed that Nowi has also had her share of pain and loss and has been struggling to come to terms with them for a long time, which in turn hints that the perspective Nowi offered was a product of long and deep thought. As Tiki is made to sleep for the majority of her time to seal her immense power as a dragon scion, it is possible that Nowi is the more experienced with the world. She apparently shows no aversion to snakes or eating one—although cooked—and learns new things quickly in her support with the Avatar. Her hobbies include talking to members of the Shepherds, hunting, sewing, as well as general frolicker. In Summer Scramble, Nowi reveals that she, like Sully, cannot swim in their conversation. She wakes up later than anyone else in the army. Her birthday is September 21. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 儂儂 (青龍) 敘述 ;永遠的幼子 :與庫洛武一行人共同行動的龍族。雖然個性幼稚而貪玩，但已活了超過千年。登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 稀有度：✯✯✯✯/✯✯✯✯✯ 青龍 |Skill= 雷之吐息 防守支援 }} 技能 =武器 = =輔助 = =被動 = 儂儂 (赤魔) 敘述 ;千年魔女 :Manakete who travels with Chrom's group. She may be over a thousand years old, but she still gets candy登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 技能 =武器 = =奧義 = =被動 = 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 基礎數據 進階數據 |120% |65% |40% |50% |50% |65% |65% |50% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | +1 | -1 | -2 | +1 | +3 | +2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *弗雷德里克 *維沃爾 *索爾 *Vaike *Kellam *多尼] *隆克 *Ricken *蓋亞 *Gregor *Libra *亨利 Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *撒拉 *塞爾裘 *Nah *Morgan (Only if Nowi is her mother) Class Sets |} 總體 Base Class Nowi is the first Manakete recruited in the game and is fairly strong. However, players will need to use her sparingly until reaching Chapter 12 when 赤龍s can be bought unless SpotPass Tiki is available to sell Dragonstone+. Once the issue of weapon usage is sorted, Nowi becomes an incredible unit, having a slightly better strength and defense growth rate over 琪姬, but losing out on some resistance and luck growths. However, Nowi will gain HP every level up much like Tiki, leaving her defenses to be a little less dangerous stat. Once she learns Wyrmsbane, Nowi becomes an effective anti-Wyvern Rider and Wyvern Lord unit. As one of the three guaranteed playable manaketes in the game, Nowi should remain a Manakete given that the Dragonstone bonuses raises all of her stats on top of any Pair Up Bonuses, but only after grabbing a few useful skills from her reclasses. Reclassing Nowi's two additional class sets are Mage and Wyvern Rider lines. Keep in mind, when Nowi reclasses, she will retain her Dragon weakness even if that class has no unit weakness associated with it. As a Mage and Sage, Nowi's growth rates are near identical to Ricken's and has better defensive growth rates than him. Miriel is much faster, skilled, and stronger magically, but has lower defensive stat growths than Nowi. Nowi performs surprisingly well as a Sage, although her offensive properties are slightly lacking compared to Ricken and Miriel. Nowi makes a great Dark Knight from her high strength and magic growth rates and modestly balanced overall growth rates. Focus raises her critical hit rate when she is isolated from other allied units and Lifetaker, her only health regenerative skill, regenerates half of her max health when she defeats an enemy. Tomefaire raises her magic by 5 but this is only limited to her staying in these magic classes. Slow Burn can be considered, but by the time the skill has a noticeable effect on Nowi, the map most likely will be cleared unless on a higher difficulty or maps with high turn counts like Chapter 20, Paralogue 23, and the Final Chapter. As a Wyvern Rider, Wyvern Lord, or Griffon Rider, Nowi has better strength and resistance growths over 塞爾裘, but slightly less in speed and skill. However due to her low resistance, Nowi will have to worry about Wind magic more than ever and should be cautious around archers despite her high defense growths. Swordbreaker is a good skill to apply to Nowi in her Manakete class to deal with Wyrmslayers and Quick Burn makes Nowi a powerhouse in initial turns. Lancebreaker, Deliverer and Tantivy are also useful skills to consider using in her Manakete class. Nowi will need to be especially careful in the Griffon Rider class as she will have Beast, Flying, and Dragon weaknesses. 名言 ''覺醒'' :Nowi/Awakening Quotes 英雄雲集 :Nowi/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 ; Nowi - Eternal Youth : Nowi tried living away from humankind, but she soon longed for their company and set off to find her old comrades around the world. ; Nowi and the 魯弗萊 : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Nowi, above all else. ; Nowi and 弗雷德里克 : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Nowi, frequently came to the training yard to lend a hand or instill terror in a new charge. ; Nowi and 維沃爾 : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. Thankfully, his wife Nowi's flair for drama was entertaining enough to keep the mob's pitchforks at bay. ; Nowi and 索爾 : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained charm complimented his wife Nowi's constant quips, making for a happy home indeed. ; Nowi and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the children were even fonder of his wife, Nowi, who played with them every day and never seemed to age. ; Nowi and Kellam : Nowi tried living away from humankind but soon longed for their company and set off to find her old comrades around the world. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Nowi and 隆克 : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. His wife, Nowi, disliked the cold Feroxi winters and used her gift for theatrics to secure everything from fur coats to long tropical holidays. ; Nowi and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Behind closed doors, people whispered as to how he aged while his wife, Nowi, never did. ; Nowi and 蓋亞 : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Nowi found her husband's work intriguing and was said to often come along and help out. ; Nowi and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sunk into a life of excess, but his wife, Nowi, pestered him into traveling the world with her. Their journey was packed with more chaos than the war that preceded it. ; Nowi and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Nowi tried her best to take care of the children, but more often than not, they took care of her. ; Nowi and 亨利 : Henry settled down with Nowi and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. However, their daughter had to grow up faster than most other girls since her parents showed no sign of doing it. ; Nowi and 多尼] : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and wife, Nowi. She loved her new home and scampered through fields and mountains with the fervor of a village cat. 正傳以外的登場 Smash Bros. Series Nowi does not directly appear in the Super Smash Bros. Series. However, one of 露琪娜's palette swaps is based around Nowi's color scheme. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Nowi is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * 語源 Nowi is a name that means "One who knows all". Phonetically it sounds similar to the phrase "no way". 軼事 *Nowi came in 10th for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 10,571 total votes. *Despite Nah's appearance being similar in terms of age, among casts of Awakening, Nowi has among the largest age gap from one's children, placing her and Nah about 1,000 years apart; the only cast to surpass this difference is Tiki, who has about a 3,000 year difference from Morgan. *Strangely, Nowi is the only female character that does not trigger Lon'qu's gynophobia *An odd continuity error can occur at the end of chapter 8 if the player does not engage Nowi in a battle, where at the end of it the characters will remark how Nowi can transform into a dragon despite not actually seeing her do so. *The revealation that she's from another continent in the west potentially means that there are other continents in this Fire Emblem world. * In her supports with 索爾, she finds an injured bird and names it Janaff. *Nowi has a unique victory pose as a Mage and Bride that depicts her briefly cheering with a wide smile. *Nowi shares her Japanese voice actress, Kumi Tanaka, with Aversa. *Nowi shares her Englidh voice actress, Hunter MacKenzie Austin, with 蕾貝卡 and 克拉莉涅 in Fire Emblem Heroes *Nowi's Dragon tribe is unknown, and never brought up. Some speculate she is a Divine Dragon due to using a recolored version of Tiki's dragon form model and her reverence of Naga. *Within the main game, Nowi's breath is referred to as firey, yet in the official manga for Fire Emblem Awakening, it is depicted as cold and slushy like ice. **In the original Japanese script, Nowi's breath is referred to as simply 'breath' with no implication of it being fiery. Furthermore, in her Japanese support conversation with Donnel, Nowi made an offhand comment that she had never breathed fire before (and was going to try it for the first time on the chicken/pheasant she caught with Donnel's stone). **However, Nowi is quite often ready to start fires with her breath across several other support conversations as well, as evidenced in Robin's support where she offers to start a cooking fire with her breath. The variety of breathes she is depicted using may be a reference to Tiki where she could become any type of dragon and use any type of breath in FE 1&3 with the right dragonstones. *The artwork of Nowi and Tiki stargazing is a reference to a conversation they can have in the Harvest Scramble DLC. *In her EXP boost Event Tile, she mentions she met a dragon friend by the name of "Banter" and "Banta", noting that she cannot remember his name exactly. This may be a reference to Bantu, the Manakete who watched over Tiki for many years. In her conversation with 索瓦蕾 in Summer Scramble hints at her knowing Bantu as well, with him apparently telling her of a Manakete that lives under the sea and causes storms. *Nowi uses a different Bride battle sprite from other characters which are instead modified versions of the Tactician's DLC placeholder Lance, Bow, and Staff animations. *While her official artwork depicts her with violet gloves, her confession CG in Awakening depicts her with white ones. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色